


The Crafter and the Teacher: A Reylo-Destination Wedding AU

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destination Wedding-AU, Destination Wedding-as in the movie, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Poe and Finn ships Rey and Ben, Sexual Tension, Stormpilot, fixed up couple, love-hate relationship, reylo au, the Organa-Solos are a dysfunctional family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: One wedding. Two unlikely guests. One big event.Rey, having been invited to his best friend’s wedding will encounter the insufferable Ben Solo. Will she let him push her over to the edge or will the fixing up that their friends made, work out?





	1. Flight to Ahch-To Island and the sacred Panna Cotta

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the AU of "Destination Wedding", the movie; not the thing itself. Anyway, I hope the dear readers enjoy it :)

                                                     

 

 

 

“Don’t die on me…” she mumbled in between exhaling air out of her mouth.

“You need this… it’s Carbon Dioxide,” she said after exhaling some more to the close-to-withering _Bonsai_ that she had owned for about a week.

After resuscitating the plant, she took her rolling luggage and purse; ready to leave for her flight.

“Just don’t die, okay? Bye,” and with that, she bid the plant farewell.

 ** _Rey Johnson_** , 26; an IT Specialist at a financial institution, _Starbird Solutions_ , was asked—begged—by her best friend, **_Finn Storm_** , to come to his wedding this weekend and also be his maid of honor. If she didn’t love Finn, she wouldn’t go. Rey didn’t want to leave work and go to a _Destination Wedding_ ; with the nagging problem that the software systems might all go bonkers while she’s away, having a great time on Finn’s wedding.

Undeniably, Rey knows the truth, that for Finn; her true companion since their foster home days, she would drop anything that she’s wrangling at the moment to help him, be with him, or in this case; be at his very special day.

The cab that she had called for arrived at the expected time and she had no other problem during her ride to the airport. For the meantime, she had to say goodbye to the suburbs for she will be welcomed by the coastal views and rocky beaches of Ahch-To Island in Central California.

 _Of all the places Finn could choose,_ Rey thought to herself.

That was the place where he met his future husband, _Poe Dameron_ , the company’s VP and the godson of the CEO, _Luke Skywalker_ ; and also adopted son to the Chairwoman of the Board, Luke’s twin sister; _Leia Organa-Solo_. It was on a corporate outing when the debonair _fuckboi_ Poe Dameron met the charming and a bit naïve Finn, to Rey’s horror. She had told Finn a million times that Poe would just break his heart and his back, and after that; he would be tossed out like another plaything that Poe got bored with.

Fortunately, a year later; there they are, tying the knot with everyone as their witness.

Rey couldn’t believe it herself that it was Finn, who would tie down the suave Poe. But she had protected Finn from the first, at all cost because he was her only family. Only, with a wedding that was as grand and expensive as that; Rey knew Poe had changed and would do anything for his beau.

It was past 1 o’clock when she arrived and it was going all smoothly until she stood waiting for the plane’s arrival. Minding her own business and feeling a little anxious about the plane and ruminating the facts about the airline’s successful and on time arrivals that she had googled the night before; a tall shadow hovered above her.

It was not the plane at all, but a man, in a black suit with no tie; that had stood beside her. Rey didn’t want to look up and see the man’s face, but his presence and his tall frame had tickled her curiosity.

The moment their eyes met for just a flicker of a second, she saw his face, but not really; so she had to take a second look. And that time, she wasn’t able to look away. He had wavy jet black hair that reaches his shoulders and they looked soft to the touch, Rey took note of that. His eyes were amber in split second, then warm brown the next; while his whole visage indicated someone with an intense aura, and a hint of asshole-ry.

As much as Rey want to deny it; he was attractive, all and all. She tried to muster a tight-lipped smile, like the ones her co-workers that she doesn’t know much gives her when she crosses their paths on the hallways of their office. Much to her surprise, he also did the same tight-lipped smile. Now, she was caught off-guard when it was followed with this,

“That’s a nice dress,” his voice matched his intimidating frame; sonorous, yet sinful.

 “Thanks. I like your jacket,” she replied with a shrug.

He nodded a reply. Then, he let out a gruff sigh, “I hope our flight’s not delayed.”

Rey’s eyes shot at the board while she pointed it out to him, “Nope. It’s just on time, see? This airline’s got 96—oh, 98% approval rating on their arrival/departure record. I googled it last night, just to be sure,”

And all he could say after her careful explanation that their flight would be on time was, “Great,” then took a step forward, completely ignoring her the next minute.

“Excuse me? What was that?” Rey blurted out.

“What was what?” he replied as if nothing happened.

“Oh, I see what’s happening here,” Rey crossed her arms on her chest.

The man didn’t answer but she mumbled, “It’s the effective display of being an asshat.”

His head quickly turned towards her, clearly having heard what Rey had just said, “The small talk was going nowhere, evidently, and I elected myself to leave the conversation.”

He looked away from her again, and Rey raised an eyebrow, “No shite, mate; that’s just being rude and an asshat.”

That made him look back, once more, “It’s obvious that you’re not from here.”

“London. So you’ll know, I speak the Queen’s English,” Rey thrust her chin up as she had made it known that she’s British.

Then, the man took another step forward that made Rey lose it,

“You did it again!”

“Did what?” He grumbled.

Rey shot him a dark look, but he evaded it by looking away again. But he wouldn’t be able to stop her from rambling because of his atrocity.

“You think you can charm your way first to the flight, with that-that nice suit and that face of yours; well guess what, man? We’re all getting on that plane, and you’re not some top priority passenger with some special needs,” she complained, annoyed, and then continued, “Do you have special needs, mister?”

He faced her completely this time and Rey was sure, not even his strong stance would faze her.

“Yeah. I need to be on that side and away from this spot next to you,” and with that, he went next to the rope barriers and even closer to the gate.

Rey rolled her eyes hard as she felt her face heat up.

 _Finn, Finn, Finn… If I didn’t have to, I wouldn’t go to your wedding. But because I love you so much, not even this wanker can dampen my spirits,_ Rey thought as she gently rubbed her temples.

As they waited for the next ten minutes for the gate to open, Rey found the insufferable giant to be gawking at her from time to time, but she only wished that he would be seated far away from her or she wouldn’t know what she could do if that man annoys the shit out of her again.

After that longest ten minutes of her life, the boarding for the flight to Ahch-To Island began and she was sure that she would not see that man ever again, or god help her, not even in that island.

* * *

He was sure that he would never see that woman again, not even on that island. He was now safe, but, this day seemed to be full of surprises—or shit, that when he got up the eight-seater plane, his seat was placed next to the very woman he had tried so hard to avoid to be seated next to.

“Holy shit,” he hissed, and then he looked around, holding up his plane ticket while crouching lowly that made it uncomfortable for his back, “Does anybody want to change seats? Anyone? It’s wonderful back here.”

No one answered and he had run out of options. He clenched his jaws and finally settled down to his seat, next to her.

“What are the fucking odds?” She breathed out.

He ignored her as he tried to settle his ass down on the seat, the door was closed up and they were ready to leave in any minute. Before he could forget it, he took out the paper bag that contained their snacks for the flight which he hoped for would contain the Panna Cotta, the only thing that could make this horrible experience better. He tried to fish out the small plastic container; he felt the wrapped crispy chocolate waffle, a small pack of nuts, but not the Panna Cotta.

 _What in the ever loving fuck? Where’s the Panna Cotta?_ He panicked as his large fingers kept on fishing for the dessert.

The sign that this day is doomed dawned on him when he saw that the woman took out a Panna Cotta from her own paper bag.

_That’s unfair! She got one, why didn’t I?_

They both looked at it and she seemed to be dangling it for him to see as an insult. For a minute, she bit her lip and looked like she was thinking, and the least he expected it, she handed the Panna Cotta to him.

“If this would make you less of an asshole, you can have mine,” she pointed out.

His automatic response was, “No, thank you. I can live without that.”

He still has his pride, he knows that. So, she pulled back her hand and was about to unwrap the seal of the Panna Cotta’s container, then, he realized it; he does want it and he couldn’t stand seeing someone else eat it right in front of him.

“I changed my mind. Give me that Panna Cotta.”

Without any hesitation, she gave him the dessert, labeled as _strawberry-flavored_ Panna Cotta. The gesture surprised him, but her groaning and eye-rolling didn’t. The plane started to move over the tarmac, preparing to take off, while he carefully opened the small container. He could feel her watching, maybe also seething; as he opened the container painfully slow in front of her, and it was just his luck, when the plane’s landing gears skidded for a bit, he lost his grip of the container, and the Panna Cotta fell out on his lap that smeared his left thigh.

The poor, sweet delight landed on the carpeted floor of the plane and stole his breath.

“No…” he whispered.

The next thing he heard was her, cackling, because of his predicament.

“You think that’s funny?” he growled quietly.

“Yeah, that’s the proof that karma’s digital; it’s so quick, isn’t it?” she kept on cackling and she even slapped her knee while she was at it.

Trying to ignore her, he took out his kerchief out of his jacket pocket and unfolded it to wipe his trousers. She spoke up,

“KR?”

He knew what she was pertaining to, his initials embroidered on the corner of his kerchief.

“What does that stand for?” she asked.

When he was finished wiping himself off, he replied, “ ** _Kylo Ren_**.”

She blew a raspberry, and then said, “What kind of name is that?”

He glared at her, “My pseudonym.”

“Whatever,” she sighed.

The hum of the engines filled their ears, but it was not enough to drown the awkward silence that followed between them afterward. The plane started to take off, there, she spoke to him,

“I’m going to the old Jedi Temple there for a wedding, and I hope not to see you there, Mr. Ren. I heard the island’s not a big place.”

“Say that again,” Kylo blurted out.

“That it’s not a big place?” she shrugged.

“No, the other one—you’re going to a wedding? Is it Poe and Finn’s?”

Her eyes were wide with disbelief that this man is heading to the same destination as she is.

“Motherfucker… how many weddings could there be on the same day on that island?” she breathed out as she palmed her temples.

“I was hoping there would be two,” Kylo moaned.

She kept on rubbing her temples, but he asked, “Who are you anyway?”

“Rey Johnson,” she replied.

“So, you’re the maid of honor? Finn’s best friend?” he spat.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Rey raised her eyebrow at him.

“Leia Organa-Solo is my mother,” he threw that nonchalantly while he looked over the plane window.

“Oh shit, you’re her son?!” Rey has lost it when she heard that, “You’re **_Ben Solo_**?! So, Poe’s your brother?”

“He’s my _adopted_ brother… clearly, he should’ve been the biological son instead of me.”

“Well, you’re even worse than he said!” Rey retaliated.

“Couldn’t say the same to you, but I heard that you have big trust issues,” Kylo blatantly stated.

“You wouldn’t know because you didn’t experience orphanages and foster homes,” she said, but it surprised her how easy she had relayed that information to this man whom she had been trying not to punch in the nose.

“I wished I was adopted, at least I would know why I was the outsider,” he let that one slip, something that he would never tell another person, especially to one whom he had only just met.

The plane lifted off and once more they were quiet and were made quieter when the pressure popped out of their ears. Rey started to unwrap the chocolate waffle, but she couldn’t help it, she asked him,

“What’s with the pseudonym? Being an Organa-Solo not honorable enough for you?”

He faced her, “Mom’s technically royalty; Dad’s a heavily decorated Air Force pilot, and I couldn’t live long enough in their shadow. Besides, I joined the rival company, _First Order Enterprises_. I needed the new name.”

Rey pieced it all together; working for a notorious asshole himself, **_Montgomery Snoke_** , it was no wonder that the apprentice would turn out the same. But only for a second, she stole a glance at his face; for someone as alluring as he is, she wonders how she could be so stuck-up and so much of jerk.

“Okay,” then she took a bite of her chocolate waffle, “The flight’s going to be an hour long… I think it’s better not to say anything else.”

He shifted on his seat, crossing his legs and his lean body poising towards the window, “Great idea, Miss Johnson.”

Not a sound was heard again between them. Rey was always fond of flying, as she could see the view from below and feeling of being in the air; but the experience today was soured because of Ben Solo, who now calls himself Kylo Ren. She cringed as she thought about why he needed to change his name like he was some kind of artist or whatever.

She met his whole family once and she found them to be decent people, well-achieved, and the family matriarch is her boss, and so is the uncle. As she set her gaze upon their approach to the island, Rey wondered how this one ended up being the black sheep of the Skywalker-Solo family.

 _I’d love to belong to that kind of family; Finn hit jackpot on that… but I wouldn’t want to be on family gatherings when this jerk would be also in attendance._ Rey pondered while the plane started descending.

It seems that the one hour was coming to an end and soon she will be stepping on the very ground of Ahch-To Island. The island’s not so bad and she loved the last time she had been there.

On the other hand, Rey has no idea that it’s the opposite with Ben Solo. He hated that island; he grew up spending summers on that island and the Jedi Temple he always visited with his uncle. He never got it why his uncle was drawn by the shamanism of Jedis and why he had to be his successor on that department. For all he knew, he never understood why his parents supported the idea of bringing along a 12-year-old to Central California and pay respects to an ancient temple. That continued for the next five years, and when he turned 18; he considered himself to be an adult and no one could ever make him go to that god-forsaken island,  mostly populated by the local bird, _Porgs_.

Ben’s train of thought was held up when their arrival was announced over the PA. He noticed Miss Johnson was determined to leave him behind, even though she knows well that they are headed to the same event. The moment they landed, she quickly got up and left him behind.

Receiving his luggage and getting out of the airport lounge was easy; easier than the experience he had with Rey Johnson. There’s just something about her that screams _Ms. Know-It-All_ , and it annoyed the hell out of him. But even though she was as tactless as he is, he envied her for her independence and her solitary childhood that she had just carelessly revealed to him during the reveal of their identities.

When he got outside, he saw Rey sitting at an iron-wrought bench, probably waiting for the shuttle that the wedding organizers had sent for the guests. That time, he decided that he would sit down with her, get to know her or maybe make her lose her shit again.

As he sat down at the space beside her, she silently rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

He started with, “So, how much do you know about me?”

Rey quickly turned her head, surprised that he wanted to talk at all.

“Only what Poe told me every time we hang-out. That you’re an egomaniac control freak; aspiring to be like your grandfather, _Darth Vader_ —“

She was cut off when Ben begged to differ, “ _Lord Vader_. It’s disrespecting to call him just _Darth Vader_.”

“Ah, so it is true. You have grandfather issues,” remarked Rey.

She leaned on the bench and continued, “And from my own analysis, you’re a solid _ENFJ_.”

“Just like my Gran,” he pointed out, “How about you?”

“ _ISTP_ ,” Rey almost whispered. She didn’t want to tell him that but she did, for some reason.

“Hence the independent spirit and trust issues,” Ben chuckled.

Rey groaned and shook her head. Ever since she learned about that _MBTI_ thing, she could not unsee it; however, it was not a surprise that someone like Ben Solo would know about these things. He was the Crown Prince of Starbird Solutions after all, if the situation was different and if only he weren’t such a prodigal son.

Her attention was caught when she heard him say, “How long have you been friends with Finn?”

“Since I was 15; after jumping from foster home to the next; I tried my luck and got into a foster home in L.A., Finn and I are foster kids, both abandoned by our parents—and I’m not telling you this sad story to earn your sympathy.”

Ben cocked his head, “I won’t give you the satisfaction, don’t worry about it.”

Rey shrugged then continued, “He protected me, and I protected him, through the years. You know I tried protecting him from your brother, but I guess the heart wants what it wants.”

He pouted, “Poe had always been the sex-crazed, philandering sibling. I don’t blame you for being protective of Finn.”

Rey now sat up and was facing Ben, “I really don’t know what Finn saw in Poe, _he has a jawline for days_ , Finn gushed as if that would convince me of anything. But Finn is just too _pure_ for him, you know what I mean? Have you met Finn before?”

Ben shook his head, his exquisite hair also following the movement, “Nope. I stayed as far away from Poe as possible, and I can tell that he enjoyed being the only child now.”

Not only that he has issues with aspiring to be his grandfather, but Rey also deduced that he has a really big issue with his whole family.

Before they could speak another word, an SUV pulled up by the road, bearing a small tarp, with the words _Poe and Finn_ written in the most common Edwardian Script. Ben had no other choice but to join her on the car that will drop them off to their hotel.

When they climb on and settled at the back seat, Rey furrowed her brows and muttered, “Will you keep your manspreading from reaching my legs?”

He glared at her, “As if it’s my fault that I have these long legs.”

She pushed his knee closest to her, “Then don’t hog all the space.”

The way to the hotel was a bit long—30 minutes too long, for Rey. When they went out the coastal road, she recognized the seaside view that she had seen before years ago. Of course, the occasional fumbling porgs were not absent at the side of the road; she even saw a nest of them. As much as she can, she tried to distract herself from the view and tried not to think the warmth of Ben Solo’s thigh, touching hers.

She stole a glance at their thighs touching, and she was just human; she felt a little chill on her spine, and the image of her touching his thigh came to her mind.

 _No! No! I’ve gone without the feel of another human being’s affectionate touch for five years now… Even if I hook up with this Ben Solo, I wouldn’t be able to stomach his antipathy._ Rey thought and wished that kind of thinking would muffle down her intrusive thoughts of straddling him.

What she didn’t know, Ben could feel her squirm a little on her seat, and he is intentionally letting their thighs touch. He loved to see her vexed, maybe because of his dark sense of humor; or is it the undeniable fact that he finds her to be so deliciously attractive?

 _If she would only use that mouth wisely, like for kissing… Wait—am I objectifying her? Shame on you; you disgusting bastard._ Ben’s thoughts troubled him a little bit, and he found comfort that he won’t be Rey’s type anyway.

Their arrival at the hotel indicated Rey’s freedom from being seated in a very close space with Ben. She immediately opened the car door, only to see Finn and Poe waiting for them.

“Peanut!” Finn waved at Rey, but he whispered to Poe, “Wait, why is she sharing a ride with your brother?”

Poe smirked at the love of his life then whispered, “I’m fixing them up, babe. Don’t you think they would make a great couple?”

Then Finn saw Rey approaching, and in tow with her was her rolling luggage, but what caught his attention was Ben that came out of the car, and he emitted a mysterious yet malevolent aura that made Finn cringed. He was not sure what level of insane Poe had thought of that he wishes to pair off Rey and Ben.

Once Rey was near, Finn stepped up to scoop up his best friend into a tight hug.

“Oh, thank you for coming, Rey!” then Finn placed a kiss on Rey’s cheek that made her chuckle with delight.

“Thank you for coming, doll,” Poe greeted Rey with the pet name he had given her ever since the first time they met.

Poe also took Rey into an embrace, but after that, Ben approached them. Poe’s eyes met his brother’s and of course, he would be surprised if Ben wasn’t leering down on him.

“Poe,” Ben’s only regard towards his brother.

Poe placed a hand on Finn’s back, “Babe, I believe you have met my brother—Ben Solo.”

Finn hesitated for a moment to shake the man’s hand, and it was as he expected, Ben’s hand engulfed his as soon as they shook hands.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you again, Ben. Thanks for coming,” Finn tried to hide his nerves while he looked up at the towering man that is supposed to be Poe’s baby brother.

Ben huffed as a response, but Rey made a face at Finn. To diffuse the awkward situation, Poe presented to escort Ben to his room; while Finn volunteered to stay with Rey to catch up. When they were out of earshot, Rey let it all out,

“He’s a big asshole, Finn! Seriously! And he’s insufferable!” she threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

But Finn only winked at her, “I see he’s driving you crazy. I think this might just work.”

Rey tilted her head, her mouth going round with shock, “What might just work, Finn?” then she punched him in the shoulder.

Finn let out a laugh, “Poe is trying to fix you up. I’m sorry about that, but I haven’t seen you this riled up since forever.”

“How could you?!” Rey almost shouted, but Finn shushed him playfully.

“Oh peanut, just don’t forget to thank us when you kids get engaged,” Finn taunted which earned him another playful yet annoyed punch from Rey.

As Finn now proceeded to escort Rey to her room, he continuously heard Rey’s complaints about Ben Solo. Of course, he listened to her very carefully, just like the way he did for years. It has become a habit of theirs that every time they would meet each other, Finn would always be the listener and Rey, always the rambler.

“The parents are decent people, it’s just a surprise that the son would turn out like that,” Rey said and before she knew it, she was now in front of her room.

“I met him once for Christmas dinner… he’s tolerable but he just can’t put that frown away,” Finn explained.

Then, something caught her eye. It was the names that labeled the room. Hers was directly beside Ben Solo’s room.

“What?! You better be fucking kidding me!” she shouted then turned to Finn.

“It must be Poe. He really does want to fix you up with his brother. Just go with it, Rey. Who knows? It might be fun.”

Rey shook her head in disbelief while Finn smiled down at him, giddy as ever. She had no words about what her friends had done to her. She asked Finn for the key and got inside her room, and before Finn left, he reminded her that there will be a welcoming dinner tonight. When she closed the door behind her, she could already hear from the walls that Ben was watching some show on the TV.

“Oh so goody, goody that there are thin walls,” Rey mumbled to herself.

After unpacking her things, she changed to a comfy pair of cotton pajamas and a white tank top. She got busy with scouring at the welcome basket that they have placed on the marble countertop. It had the schedule for the upcoming activities meant for the guests, till the wedding ceremony, two days from now. Rey found them all interesting and she hoped that it will take her away from the man next door, Ben; as she hopingly assumed that he detests any positive activity as he looked like a nihilist anyway.

The dinner would be at 8 o’clock and Rey still has plenty of time to either sleep or dawdle or maybe even watch TV. But she chose instead to plug her headphones and listen to the music on her phone. Then, she played the song _Lovers_ by Anna of the North. Every time she would hear that song, she couldn’t help but sing along to it, as with all the songs on her phone.

There’s just something about singing along de-stresses her and soothes her wired up nerves. While she sang along, she also danced to it, not caring that Ben might hear her next door.

It has been a long day and all she wanted was to throw her cares away and be alone, if only just for the next three hours. As the song reached its bridge, she went out the overlooking terrace that presented her the whole view of Ahch-To Island. The wind that smelled like the salty sea wafted to her nose, she felt the coolness touch her skin, giving her goosebumps. She had long wanted to take a vacation, but she was holed up in the office and tied down by her responsibilities that she never found the time to take one. She can only thank Finn for inviting her and she also knew he did so to spirit her away from the stacked paperwork and rows and rows of slate-gray colored mainframes.

While she sang along, she bobbed and scatted along with the beat of the song as she danced carelessly over the terrace. But it was all abruptly ended when she saw Ben, watching her from his own terrace while drinking black coffee.

Rey hastily pulled the headphones from her ears and pull herself together, but it was all too late.

“Howdy, neighbor. Seems that you’re already settled in,” Ben raised his cup at her.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just her antics that made it more embarrassing; it was Ben, wearing nothing but loose, black jogging pants that sit low on his hips and made a stark contrast against his pale skin while revealing his chiseled six-pack and his chest that distracted Rey.

“C-Can you put something on? Like a shirt or something?” Rey tried to look away but once she caught sight of the scattered moles on his pecs that looked like stars mapped out on his body.

He didn’t do anything but took another sip of his coffee while staring directly at Rey.

Rey took one last peek of his shirtless being until he decided to get back inside his room. She had to brace herself against the stone banister of the terrace after Ben was gone.

 _That man will be the death of me._ Rey internally groaned as she once more saw in her mind eye of Ben’s flawless six-pack.

Meanwhile, Ben had been grinning like an idiot to himself as he finished his cup of coffee. When Poe escorted him to his room, he learned that Poe was trying to fix them up. He doesn’t know why but he didn’t growl at Poe or even lashed out at Poe for meddling with his personal life, i.e., his love life. He’s starting to believe that he likes what is happening and he is sure he will not be complaining, no matter how difficult that Miss Johnson could be.

 _That lady will be the death of me._ He pondered as he couldn’t wipe that smirk off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I paired off Finn with Rose and Poe with Kaydel on The Rightful Heir, but I'll have you know that I'm big Stormpilot shipper too, and just a fun fact; Poe and Finn were supposed to have a secret relationship in TRH but I just paired them off with Rose and Kaydel, respectively.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I promise y'all that there will be smut next chapter :D


	2. The Wedding of the Year and the chill Thala-Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical wedding, a wonderful reception--and the most clichéd coincidence of seeing one's ex again; Finn and Poe's nuptials has it all.
> 
> Will Rey be able to handle it all? Or will she lose it, especially with Ben, who's her friends are trying to set her up with?

                                           

 

 

 

The beige dress with chiffon sleeves was already hung inside the cabinet and she no longer needs to worry about it creasing inside her packed rolling luggage. It was the dress she was to wear as the maid of honor and she wants it to be perfect for Finn and Poe’s special day. However, Rey decided to wear her black wrap dress that felt appropriate for the welcoming dinner and the humid weather of Ahch-To Island. After putting on her favorite perfume, a reddish nude lipstick, and her strappy black heels that matched the dress; Rey was ready to go, now the sun’s gone down and now replaced by twinkling stars.

When she came out of her room, she didn’t bother to check her neighbor next door. She couldn’t care less if he’s going or not, but she does care if she would see him there.

Ever since Finn told her that they were being set up by Poe, she wanted to be as far away as possible from Ben Solo. She went to Ahch-To Island to be the maid of honor for the wedding, not hook-up with the problematic family member of the house of Organa-Solo. But she wouldn’t deny that it did pique her interest, unfortunately; she has to pass for Ben’s eight-pack and the beautiful moles on his body, and god knows wherever else he has them.

The welcoming dinner was held near the vineyard where there was a large dance hall that was converted to be a dining hall for the night. The soft salsa music could be heard from a few feet away and she would understand because the lovely couple loved ballroom dancing. The lantern-lit path amused Rey as she made her way to the hall building; it was a nice touch, she thought; like they were stars placed over the tall vine-covered hedges that lined the path.

The time she reached the dining hall, she first went to find Finn to present herself, and then afterward found her table, fortunately, situated by the exit. Not that she wanted to escape immediately but she just felt that being near the exit was a convenience she can freely have for the night. She was served of her dinner while some of the guests were starting to get drinks and some danced at the wide space in the middle of the tables. Rey didn’t want to go dancing tonight, but her full attention was on the wonderful salmon that she had just been served.

 _Time to dig in_ , she thought, feeling her mouth water with the delicious aroma of the salmon and lemon squeezed into the fish.

She chucked the fish into her mouth, savoring it only for two to three seconds at least. The relief of eating by herself at that time was heaven for her, but if Finn saw her ravaging her dinner; he would have slapped her wrist and scolded her for eating like a pig. Growing up as an orphan in the streets before being taken to a foster home; Rey was always hungry, and it had become part of her to eat this way.

“Don’t you worry about choking then killing yourself by asphyxiation?” a booming voice called up behind her.

And as convenient as it was, she did choke on a small piece of salmon and it was all because of Ben’s voice startling her.

“Fucking hell!” She coughed out loud and then she felt a large hand patting her back.

“Here, drink,” Ben offered her the glass of water near her.

Rey drank the whole glass but she was still clearing her throat, feeling the piece on her windpipe, but as soon as she saw Ben coming down to sit beside her, she gave him the cruelest glare she could muster.

“I have the gravest feeling that you did want me to choke to my death,” Rey spat out, her voice still grating.

“Now why would I want that?” Ben chuckled.

She looked around but only saw that devilishly charming smirk of his, “Don’t you have a seat somewhere else? Why are you sitting next to me?”

Without any word spoken, he reached out for the label laid out near the centerpiece and showed her that his name was indicated there—his pseudonym, at least; but when he flipped the label, it also had his birth name.

“If you haven’t caught on with it, Poe is trying to set us up,” he remarked.

Rey took a careful bite of her salmon this time and spoke with her mouth full, “I already knew and I will never forgive them for it.”

Ben’s brows furrowed, _“Them_?”

Rey chewed her food up then swallowed, “Yeah. Finn is on it, too.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed out loud. After a few moments, he was also served of the salmon and he asked for a glass of white wine. But Rey spoke up,

“And just for the record, if they’re trying to set us up, there’s one thing they didn’t know and that is, you are not getting any of this,” she gestured all over her.

Ben’s deliciously plump lips once more stretched into a smirk then said, “Don’t worry. I’m not planning to.”

They ate quietly for the next moments, but Rey’s thoughts were blaring inside her head as she felt Ben Solo so near her, that she could feel his warmth.

 _What the fuck were you talking about that he’s not getting any?_ She scolded herself as she finished the salmon.

That was she had just declared and she was sure she would hold on to it, but inwardly, she wanted to take that back. Ben was not all bad, physically, and getting down and dirty with him would be an exhilarating refresher for her.

When she saw him also finished with his dinner, she observed him as he sat back while he drank from his wine glass; staring blankly at the people in front of him.

“I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to go out for this dinner, but I figure, it would be a waste of free food.”

Rey’s head snapped to his direction, “So you’re here because of the food?”

“ _Free_ dinner, Miss Johnson. I love everything that is free,” Ben then knocked off the rest of his white wine.

Rey shrugged while shaking her head with disbelief. For a moment, she decided not to say anything else when he let out a displeased huff, followed by,

“ _Qi’ra_ -kriffin’- _Vos_ is here?”

Rey immediately searched the crowd and towards the direction Ben was looking out to, and he was not wrong; the famous veteran actress, _Qi’ra Vos_ , was there and was the arm candy of a certain man the same age as she is.

“Who’s that with her?” Rey asked.

“My dad…” Ben glared towards their direction, then he followed it with, “And they are heading towards my mom.”

Rey observed his line of sight and she did saw Leia Organa-Solo, already eyeing them while they made their way toward her.

Ben explained it, “She’s my dad’s high school sweetheart, but she chose to follow her dreams in Hollywood and became an award-winning actress.”

Rey cocked her head in response and said, “Thanks for the exposition—but is your mom and dad still together?”

“ _Separated_ , but not divorced. But Dad’s making Mom jealous so she would either push through with the divorce or just fight to win him back. She has no idea that Dad’s into that, but Qi’ra’s enjoying being my Dad’s flavor of the month,” Ben explained again, evidently disgusted with the situation.

Rey saw that Han, together with Qi’ra were now engaged in a casual conversation with Leia that seems to be very discomforting to her.

“That’s messed up, I think,” Rey whispered.

“Messed up? Wait till you hear about that one time I stabbed Dad with the heirloom sword.”

“Stabbed?! How the hell did that happen?” Rey blurted out.

He sat up and turned towards her, “I didn’t want to be Uncle Luke’s successor as a pilgrim to the Jedi Temple here in Ahch-To, so I refused… he also refused to accept my terms, then we argued. All I saw was red, and of course, the heirloom sword; I stabbed him in the chest, but only the tip of it.”

She couldn’t say anything after hearing that outrageous yet fascinating story from Ben.

“But we’re fine now, I think. But I didn’t kill him, if you’re curious why, because that would fuck me up for the next decades to come,” Ben threw that at her, nonchalantly.

Rey only nodded but didn’t said anything, still surprised that the perfect and spotless family she admired so much could be such a bunch of crazies too.

As she witnessed how Leia tried to avoid Han’s gaze and Qi’ra altogether, she felt pity that she had to endure something like that. But she felt it to be a strong conviction to tear her away from that conversation and spare her of the heartache of seeing her husband getting all lovey-dovey with his old flame.

“I’m gonna say _hi_. How about you?” Rey turned to Ben as she proceeded to stand up.

“I'm right behind you,” was his only reply as he also stood from his seat.

They walked beside each other as they approached the uneasy semi-circle that is Ben’s parents and Qi’ra Vos. But the moment Han and Leia saw Ben, their whole attention was caught.

“Ben?” Leia sounded like her breath was taken away, but she went beside her humongous son to take him into her arms, “Oh, I’m so glad that you could come!”

Han didn’t leave Qi’ra’s side but regarded Ben with his glass of whiskey raised towards his son.

“Hiya, kid. Enjoying the welcoming dinner?” then he smirked, which looked so much like the signature smirk that Ben always wear.

Ben placed a kiss on his mother’s head, and it amazed Rey that he is at least capable of some form of human emotion.

“Who’s this with you?” Leia now noticed Rey cowering beside Ben.

“Hi, I’m Rey—Rey Johnson, ma’am,” she shyly introduced herself but Leia took her hand instead of shaking it.

“You must be Finn’s best friend, am I right?” Leia pointed out.

“Yes, ma’am,” Rey replied, shyly.

“Oh, stop with the _ma’am,_ you can call me Leia.” The older woman laughed.

Rey saw that her tactic worked and this time, they were joined by the Poe and Finn who had just finished dancing on the dance floor. She saw how elated Leia is, having her two sons by her side, even if her husband was being an asshole for making her jealous.

She let them have the moment and she backed away as she saw how Ben’s eyes glimmered with happiness, even though he didn’t say anything the whole time the rest of them talked.

But as soon as she took a step backward out of the circle, she was as if, had become road kill in the middle of a busy highway, when she saw a familiar face among the crowd—her ex-boyfriend, _Jon_ , who used to be part of the IT Department but was now on HR.

Rey didn’t know what else to do; she left the circle and wanted to run far away as possible. It had been three years ago, but clearly, she’s still not yet over their break-up. Jon had completely devastated her and was the reason for her to build her emotional walls higher, shielding her better from any intimacy and commitment with any other person again.

She was just walking away until she felt running now, but she was quickly stopped on her feet when she felt a strong arm wrung around her waist and held her whole body close.

“Where are you going? Are you alright?” Ben asked, and he was earnestly worried for her.

When she looked up, her tears that had been welling up finally came rolling down her cheeks.

“I-I’m fine! I have to go!” Rey tried to push his arm away.

He let her go so she could stop struggling, but she didn’t leave like what she said. Ben looked back at his mother and nodded, then when he looked back at Rey; he took her hand and started to lead her away.

“Oh look, there’s an open bar, come on,” He blankly pointed out, but he never let her hand go.

When they approached the bar, he pulled out his embroidered kerchief again and handed it to her. Rey dabbed the kerchief into her cheeks wet with tears, then she handed it back to him,

“Thank you… Ben.”

Ben nodded in reply, but he insisted that she keep his kerchief.

“I’m sorry I stormed out of the conversation… I just had to leave,” Rey sniffled, while Ben ordered two shots of Tequila at the bartender.

“Finn told me; you saw your ex. Boy, are you a flight risk,” Ben then took a pinch of salt, and then knocked off the shot.

“I told you, ISTP.” Rey had now stopped crying, and with that, she took a pinch of salt, sucked the lime then drank the shot.

Ben sniffed, after rubbing the stubble on his upper lip, “I hate events. It’s all this…” and gesture all around him.

“I get it, you’re not a fan of these and also human emotions,” Rey shook her head, feeling a little woozy because of that one shot. Now she was trying to recall when was the last time she had drunk Tequila.

“I’m not a fan of why do other people have to get hurt for the sake of someone else’s vanity,” Ben said.

Rey turned to the bartender and nodded, “Sounds like something to drink to.”

“I could say anything, and it will sound like something we can drink to,” Ben bragged.

That made Rey chortle and the second round of Tequila shots was positively coming right up until it kept coming and coming. The more they drank, the more Ben became more open with everything; and the more she became quiet and an attentive listener.

How amazing how alcohol can bring out the complete opposites of every person, amazes Rey every time. But for some strange reason, she loved hearing Ben talk. Normally she wouldn’t listen to another human being’s lamentations, but with Ben, she didn’t mind. Yet, she was sure it was not the Tequila making her think that way.

 _Should I thank Poe now for setting me up with Ben? Or should I be regretful, not now, but maybe tomorrow?_  Rey thought to herself as she felt the warm effect of Tequila, taking over her system.

The promise she had made with herself was clear—she would not sleep with Ben, even though they were being fixed up; but now, she’s considering if she’s going to do it just for the sake of hooking up or does it had to have an emotional bearing.

As if time warped around them, Rey and Ben didn’t realize that the welcoming dinner has ended and the waiters were now beginning to wrap everything up, and their bartender was already eyeing them, telling them to leave.

“What time is it?” Rey blubbered, now tipsy because of the countless shots she had.

Ben’s arm was jelly, but he had to see his watch to know the time, “I-it’sss… 10—9-ish o’clock?” he slurred, also equally drunk as Rey.

“Oh fucckk, we need to get back to our rooms, Ben…” Rey also slurred.

The bartender shook his head as he witnessed the two pull each other together out of the hall. The walk back to their rooms was a bit of a challenge because the way seems to be blurry and also shaking. The only way they could make it out alive was to hold on to each other and belt out a song they didn’t know if they were still singing the correct lyrics. The way back was steeper but Rey felt better as Ben held her close even though she couldn’t tell if the stone path is really bent or straight.

After shuffling for a half mile, they decided to sit down by an abandoned gazebo at the side of the stone path. They threw each other into the wooden seat of the gazebo; both of them chortled and wheezed like idiots.

“I’m not a sack of potatoes, you wanker,” Rey chuckled, with tears on her eyes from laughing.

“I love it when you swear like a Briton,” Ben muttered, his eyes dark.

“Oh yeah? That’s not the only thing I could do,” Rey then pulled the lapel of his coat and unexpectedly kissed Ben.

The moment their lips touched, Rey felt braver as her tongue invaded his mouth and he welcomed it so graciously. He tasted the same as she does, but his warm breath was like heaven to her. The next thing they felt was their hands getting all over each other and their teeth colliding once, jolting them both for a moment.

“Hold it together, for fuck’s sake, Rey,” Ben murmured as he placed a hand that cradled Rey’s neck.

By then, all reason and denial had been flung away and stripped off and all Rey could think of was straddling Ben.

“I thought that I’m not to get any of this,” he gestured all over her.

“I changed my mind,” Rey once more stole Ben’s breath and proceeded to climb over his lap.

She held his strong shoulders down while she grinded her crotch into his growing erection.

But before things could get out of hand, Ben stopped her for a while, “I don’t have protection.”

Rey, being drunk, replied, “Like a gun…?”

“Oh, you silly, beautiful, bumbling hot mess…” Ben whispered as he nibbled her collarbone, then he said, “I don’t have a condom right now.”

Rey struggled to keep herself upright, but she crossed her arms on her chest, “Then what do we do? Is there no other way?”

And with that, Ben’s gaze turned to his hands that had been gripping her legs, “There is,” and then he straightened his forefinger and middle finger.

He licked both fingers but Rey took his fingers and sucked on to it before he reached down and inside her skirt. He pushed the fabric of her panties away so he could feel her folds, and when he did, he was surprised that she had been wet the whole time.

“Oh… Someone’s excited. What would happen if I… do this?” then he rubbed her clitoris that made Rey moan out loud and her hips buckle.

“Oh, Ben… Fucking hell…” Rey gasped as Ben continued circling the sensitive nub of her folds.

Ben felt glorious as he could see and hear Rey this way. He was sure, he didn’t intentionally got her drunk but, did the Tequila loosened them both up.

“Please… just do it…” Rey groaned.

With that, Ben pushed his two digits inside her warm and dripping insides.

“Fuck… you’re tight,” Ben gasped.

“Why, thank you,” Rey moaned as she started moving her pelvis and grinding on his large fingers.

With everything that was going on, Ben could feel his erection straining from his boxers; and he was going to ignore it as he wanted to make Rey feel great, but with Rey’s sleight of hand, she unfastened the button of his trousers and pulled down the zipper.

“Howdy, big boy,” Rey naughtily whispered to Ben’s ear, and then pulled out his cock, already painfully erect and wanting.

As Ben fingered her mercilessly, she held nothing back and started to jerk him off, and at the back of her mind, it both astonished and frightened her that he is that big.

“Rey… Oh, Rey—please don’t stop!” Ben begged her while he kept on fingering her.

“Cum with me, Ben… I want you to cum with me,” Rey mewled into his ear that made his eyes roll back with pleasure.

There were no stopping Ben’s fingers and Rey’s hand, but they both felt the tell-tale of their oncoming orgasm. Ben wanted to last a little longer, but with Rey’s soft palm holding him tightly and endearingly was enough to make him lose control. Meanwhile, Rey was out of breath as Ben continued fingering her the right way,  something that had set her pet peeve away of men not knowing how to finger-fuck a woman properly.

With one sinful cry of ecstasy, Rey came and felt her body vibrate so exquisitely and her whole being was wrapped in pure bliss. Not a moment later, Ben finally came; his load expulsed into the ground and also dribbling down on Rey’s hand.

They both had to stop as they caught their breath. Rey opened her eyes again, only to see that she rested her forehead on Ben’s.

“Poe and Finn would be thrilled…” Ben joked and he let out a weak laugh.

“Don’t mind if they would be…” Rey breathed out then she kissed Ben again.

She wanted to drink from his lips as she now felt a certain connection towards him. He was no longer the asshole seatmate and the eccentric hotel room neighbor—he was the man that had fingered her in the middle of the dark, in a deserted gazebo.

“We have to go before someone else could discover the mess we made,” Ben chuckled as he pulled Rey’s panties up gently, and in return, she zipped him up.

They didn’t both say another word, but the smile on their faces and the deep blush on their cheeks could not be wiped off.

* * *

 Ben chose the spot where he could see the rumbling waves of the beach while he drank his black coffee and ate his breakfast. He wore a pair of sunglasses that concealed his eyes, while he wore a white collared shirt, matched with khaki trousers.

The headache was hell, but the memory of the night before was worth the hangover.

He chose to give Rey space for the morning, as he didn’t want to scare her off. But somehow he was contemplating whether what they had done had violated any morals. Their blood curdled for each other the first time they met, but now they’re all over one another. Something felt wrong said his thoughts, but his heart could only tell him that everything that happened between them was just right.

Maybe it wasn’t just Rey that was a flight risk; it might be that it’s also the same with him because all his life he had tried to avoid intimacy and human connections, as he only saw those as aspects that will weigh him down and prevent him from reaching his dreams. Those dreams were to be free of the Skywalker and Organa-Solo Empire’s shadow that had plagued half of his life.

And as if on cue, Ben saw from the corner of his eye two men had arrived at the seaside café—Han and Poe.

He was about to stand up and leave before they could take notice of him but it was all too late.

“Son? Ben?” Han called out for him which made him froze on his seat.

“Hey, bud. Mind if we sat with you?” Poe asked his brother nicely.

“Do I have any choice?” Ben grumbled.

Han shot Poe a wary look but his son only threw a condescending gaze at his father, as if telling him to give Ben a chance. When they finally sat down with Ben, Han took the liberty to order while Poe started at least a small talk with Ben.

“So, last night you got hammered with Rey. How did that go?” then Poe slapped Ben’s shoulder.

He let out a sleazy chortle but Ben was as cold and hard as a marble statue. Poe knew he had to stop teasing Ben. Meanwhile, Han was still busy instructing the waiter how his eggs would be; there Poe knew he still had to try and reach out for Ben.

“Thanks for coming, by the way,” Poe looked down on his lap, while Ben continued looking out into the open sea.

“Thank Mom. She convinced me to go.”

Poe nodded in reply; as far as he could remember this was the longest conversation he had with Ben ever since. When Leia and Han adopted him, he was just a toddler—orphaned. His parents were both Han’s colleagues who died in an experimental flight test under an Air Force program. He had no idea who they were when they were alive, but Han made sure that Poe would never forget who they are and who he is. However, he may be a Dameron, but he was sure he is a Solo; just like Ben.

“ _Still_ … thank you, bud.”

Then, he patted Ben’s shoulder for just a second. He got no word out of his younger brother, but he is sure Ben felt his sincerity. After Han had laid his specific type of egg that he wanted to order, he turned to his sons,

“How about you, Poe?”

Poe shrugged, “Whatever you’re having, Dad,” then he nodded at the waiter.

This time, Ben leaned in close to Poe to whisper something and Poe was sure he would listen.

“Poe… can I ask you for something?” his baritone voice almost surprised Poe for he rarely heard his brother’s voice this loud.

“Yeah, anything bud,” Poe was nodding repeatedly, ready to comply with Ben’s request.

“Uhm… do you have… I mean, maybe you do—do you,” then Ben cleared his throat and whispered lower, “Do you have a condom?”

Poe who was now drinking some orange juice choked on it that it sprayed out of his nostrils.

“Son, are you alright?” Han patted Poe’s back and handed him a napkin.

Ben also patted Poe’s shoulder and asked, “Are you alright, Poe?”

Poe assured them in between gasping and coughing that he is fine but he wasn’t able to control the tone of his voice when he said to Ben, “A condom? Yeah, I do, bud. They’re on my room; I’ll give you three after we—after breakfast.”

Han heard everything Poe had just said that made him guffaw out loud, but it mortified the living shit out of Ben.

“Condoms?! Whatever for?” Han teased Ben.

Ben slammed his closed fist into the table, making the salt and pepper shakers on top tumble and fall.

“None of your business, Dad!” Ben shouted at his father who laughed louder at his son’s tantrum.

Poe calmed each side down; Ben, who’s breathing quickly with anger, and their Dad who couldn’t help but let out a proud laugh.

“Who’s the lucky girl? Playing safe—I’m proud of you Ben,” Han was certainly pushing his son’s limit.

Ben looked away; he won’t be foolish enough to tell them that it would be for Rey, just in case they end up alone together again.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Dad,” Ben spat at Han.

Han held out his hands, “You’re right, you’re right... I’m cool with that, Ben.”

Poe finally let out a sigh of relief that Han finally let it go, or so he thought…

“So, you’re going to use that for the girl Poe is trying to fix you up with?”

And for a split second, Ben was about to lunge at his father’s throat, but Poe wedge in between them to stop Ben.

“Stop! Stop it!!!” Poe cried out as he tried to push down Ben who’s evidently heavier than him.

“Don’t make me stab you again, old man!” Ben’s voice thundered throughout the café, everyone thought someone would be murdered on the spot.

But Han could only laugh at his son’s threats as if those things had become their common family banter.

“Dad, just _stop_ ,” Poe raised a finger at Han, then he turned to Ben, “You? Calm down, okay? No one’s going to be stabbed today.”

Poe adjusted the collar of his button-down shirt as father and son finally settled down, but at the back of his mind, he was being reminded of that one Thanksgiving dinner when Ben; only a lanky teenager with ears too big for his face—stabbed their Dad who insisted he keep on the pilgrimage with Uncle Luke.

It made him quiver right now because he thought that Han was going to die, only for him to laugh it off and at the same time grimace with pain whilst being wheeled into the ambulance Poe had called for.

“Oh god, I missed this…” Han mumbled, but still wheezing from laughter. Once he settled down, he smiled at both Poe and Ben, “I missed you two.”

Poe smiled at him but Ben took a sip of his coffee while looking far away again at the sea. No matter how dysfunctional their family could be, they couldn’t deny that they still love one another genuinely.

* * *

The weather was insanely blistering but that wouldn’t stop the wedding ceremony from taking place. The Jedi Temple was half filled by the expected guests, while the Caretakers of the temple were busy for the ceremony.

Luke would officiate the wedding, being a _de facto_ priest of the Jedi Temple. Ben had already run into his uncle but he had no desire to start a conversation with the man whom he had a rift with. The temple only reminded him of boring summers and the great burden of accompanying his uncle to his pilgrimages that Ben never knew whatever it meant.

The ceremony started after a few moments when the other guests have arrived. The procession started; Ben didn’t even know who they had asked to be the best man and the rest of the groomsmen, but when he saw Rey come up the aisle, wearing a beige dress with a billowing skirt that reaches her knees and her hair neatly tied into a bun at the back of her head; he had to restrain himself from standing up to see her better.

 _Good lord, Rey is so gorgeous…_ He thought to himself just as he watched her take her place near the altar.

He doesn’t know why he’s been acting this way towards her, but he hadn’t seen her for almost a day since that night when they did mutual masturbation and his feelings were a cocktail of longing, excitement (because he has now condoms ready), and awe. If only the wedding didn’t have to happen, he would take Rey away from the Jedi Temple—carry her in his arms if he had to—and to his hotel room where they can be free to ravage each other as much as they want. But it wasn’t going to be that easy and also, he still doesn’t want to scare her off. However, if he has to use every ounce of his patience for the next thirty minutes that is the ceremony, he will use it, just so in the end he can finally at least have a moment with her.

If he only knew, Rey hasn’t been able to focus properly the moment she laid eyes on him. She couldn’t quite focus on the on-going ceremony as she could still remember the night before, Ben Solo’s fingers were in her cunt; finger-fuckingng her like crazy. But she had to set those thoughts aside, as much as she set some space between the two of them for the day. She was sure he wouldn’t be able to immerse himself in what was going on between them and the emotional consequence that it entails.

After the whole wedding entourage has entered the temple, Luke spoke up,

“Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here to bear witness to these two men’s great love for each other—Finn and Poe.”

Ben shifted on his seat; even his uncle’s voice makes him feel uncomfortable, but luckily, Leia was by her side and she had placed a hand on his lap to calm him down. They didn’t say a word to each other but it comforted him to feel his mother’s touch all through the ceremony.

The rings were exchanged; the vows were said by both, and there was this additional touch of binding the couples’ hands with a long necklace with charms made out of _Japor snippets_. After a few words, they were now declared by Luke, as a married couple. It was met with applause, joyful whooping, and a few tears of happiness. Poe took Finn, dipped him over and gave him the best kiss.

The reception was the sure next stop after that ceremony; everyone started to vacate the temple to get on to their shuttles that will take them to the reception venue. As the people got fewer, Rey stayed behind so she won’t get lost on the cascading rush of the people trying to leave the temple.

For a moment, she stood in front of the altar of the temple; admiring the ancient colossal tree that had grown into the wall looking like it was carved out, when she heard a voice behind her,

“It used to hold the ancient Jedi texts,” Ben murmured as he stood beside her.

She turned to look at him, but he continued, “Not anymore as you can see… they’re now at the library temple, behind a glass case.”

“Becoming a pilgrim was not so bad, isn’t it?” Rey teased him.

“It’s the worse,” Ben sighed, “Being able to remember every little thing about this temple brings me back to my boyhood.”

Rey now faced him and she had to squint because he looked beautiful under the bright sunlight.

“You really hated being a pilgrim, didn’t you?” Rey scoffed.

Then, the least she expected it; Ben took her hand and linked it with his. She quietly gasped as his whole hand had engulfed hers.

“I remember the time I stabbed Dad, I told him I will let the past die—kill it, if I have to.” Then Ben played with each of her finger that filled the space of his own.

“You’re so fucking profound, Ben Solo, do you know that? A little stabby, but still, _profound_ ,” Rey chuckled.

Ben smiled at her, which made her smile grow bigger. For a very long time, she felt alone, and she insisted on herself that she would never let anyone in ever again, if it means that she won't have to go through another heartbreak. That’s why she decided that she would face life, all by herself. Rey was sure her friends were there to comfort her, make her laugh; but it wasn’t enough.

All the resistance she had put up, now she realized she was letting go. It’s insane that she feels this way for Ben—a man whom she only met, but there was something that was pulling her closer to him and she was sure she would not hold back, for she will let herself be pulled in. She knows that Ben would definitely push her to the edge, drive her crazy; but Rey felt like she didn’t cared.

“Come on, our shuttle’s probably waiting for us,” Ben said, while he still held Rey’s hand.

The shuttle that was waiting for them dropped them off not far from the temple and into the venue. The reception was held on a vacation house near the rocky beaches that Ahch-To is famous for. At the time they arrived, the reception had already started and also the program has commenced and there was a presentation being played out on the projector of the shots taken from the wedding. To keep the guests entertained, the newlyweds’ pre-nuptial video was also played out.

Ben and Rey sat together as usual and as indicated on their tables. She observed Ben as the pre-nuptial video was being played; at least he was not squirming or groaning of how uncomfortable he is being in the middle in all of this. He had his chin on his fingers as he watched, and he looked deep in thought.

Before she could get lost on ogling at Ben, she heard a notification ping up on her phone. Her attention shifted as she read that she had just received an email from her supervisor.

_Rey, I’m informing you about the posting for your transfer. There’s an open position on our London office. Hit me up if you’re interested._

Rey’s eyes slowly widened at every word she read; she had waited for this opportunity since last year. She wanted to go back to London; to go back to everything she had known while growing up, for she knew, nothing would hold her back there in L.A.

Finn had already moved in to his new home with Poe, leaving her all alone in their previously shared apartment. Sure, she would miss her team, composed of _Rose_ , her most trusted programmer; along with the analysts and technicians that belong to their team.

As she stared at the screen of her phone for a long time, she remembered to look up at Ben,

 _Nothing’s going to hold me back here. Nothing to tie me down,_ She pondered.

Her attention was suddenly caught by the applause that the guests made after the pre-nuptial video was shown. Rey locked her phone and slid it inside her purse; she was not ready to answer that for the moment. While the reception ensued, the dishes were served, white wine was overflowing; but Rey didn’t pay any attention to that, only to the man who sat beside her, having a small smile perking up at the corner of his lips.

Rey let the thought of her supervisor’s email go as she now wondered what Ben could be thinking at that moment. He looked ethereal—almost and because of it, she could feel her heart skip a beat. How funny it seems that only the other day, she hated him to the core, but now, she had the feeling she’s willing to jump and fall into Ben without any hesitation.

If only she knew, Ben knows that she is ogling him, making him feel a little uncomfortable for a moment; but of all that changed when he caught a glimpse of her glimmering brown eyes looking his way. He hates being scrutinized, it’s a fact he had made known to everyone he meets; but with Rey he doesn’t mind.

Their silent lunch was interrupted when a flash mob started, courtesy of Poe’s officemates. With that, the newlyweds joined the joyful commotion and so did all the guests that filled the reception hall.

Only Rey and Ben were left out for they watched with wry smiles painted on their faces, while the crowd joined in dancing to that newest dance craze that both of them have no idea of.

“What a bunch of idiots,” Ben commented, his arms crossed over his chest.

Out of nowhere, he felt Rey snake her hand in to grab his, until he felt her pull and snap him out of his firm stance.

She shouted at him, “Then let’s be idiots like them!”

Ben had no more control of what happened next; Rey pulled him in the middle of the moving and shaking crowd, making him stood out as the only person who didn’t danced. She was busting some moves, but he remained standing stiff in front of her.

“Come on, Kylo Ren! Shake your ass out!” Rey guffawed, and then she took both of his hands and swung his arms that made him move.

There they were, moving awkwardly against other people who are jiving aggressively to the beat of the music. While Rey and Ben moved to their own steps; she bumped to another person behind her--someone she would have hated to bumped into.

“Oh, sorry!” said a man who was also dancing with his female companion.

Rey knew well whose voice is it--it was Jon’s.

“Rey? It’s good to see you here!” Jon laughed while smiling warmly at her.

The moment she met Jon’s eyes, Rey was dumbfounded; the happy memories of them dating came rushing to her mind-eye like some clichéd romantic montage, and it was something she didn’t needed at that moment.

Ben instinctively placed a hand over Rey’s shoulder as he noticed her quivering in front of Jon.

“You are--?” Ben’s voice boomed over the loud music.

Rey still didn’t spoke a word while Jon reached out to shake Ben’s hand.

“Jon Galen,” he waited for Ben to shake back, but Ben let Jon’s hand hanging in mid-air.

“Kylo Ren,” Ben confidently replied as he also let his arrogance bleed through his tone.

“You’re _Kylo Ren_? Then your mentor is Montgomery Snoke? Oh my god, hon, you have to meet this guy!” Jon cheerfully introduced his girlfriend that Rey didn’t bother to hear what her name was.

Jon started blabbering in front of Ben, but Rey managed to slip pass them because that was the only thing she wanted to do; to be as far away from Jon as possible. She didn’t even dare look back and have another look at Jon as he locked Ben down into a conversation she knew the latter would hate to be in. When she was sure she had stepped out and distanced herself from Jon, she swooped out a glass of champagne from a waiter with a full tray, passing by.

She couldn’t believe herself at that time as she glugged down the whole glass in .2 seconds.

Meanwhile, Ben was thankful he was able to excuse himself from Jon, who also did the same. But his eyes only searched for Rey in the middle of the dancing crowd; he found her in a corner, chugging down her second glass of champagne.

“Trying to get drunk, are we?” He scolded at her.

Rey shot him a deadly glare as her nerves and that warm effect of the champagne mixed dangerously inside her.

“What happened to you? We were dancing,” Ben crossed his arms on his chest.

Rey wasn’t able to give him an answer and with that she kept quiet; Ben saw how her face bloomed red with embarrassment and probably anger too, that she had to see her ex-boyfriend once more like everything was all right.

Then, when all things couldn’t get worse; they both saw Jon come up the stage, holding a wireless mic and requesting for everyone’s attention.

“Uhm, is this on? Okay… So, I begged my pal, Poe, to let me steal the spotlight from them for just a few seconds--” then he looked down on his girlfriend and after a while, he took out a little blue velvet box from his jacket pocket, “I couldn’t wait till this party is over, babe. I’m sorry about that. So, will you marry me?”

Jon’s blonde girlfriend giddily shouted _Yes!_ and without any hesitation; she climbed on to the stage to give her boyfriend--now her _fiancée,_  kisses and a tight embrace.

And that was it for Rey--she bolted right out of the hall and into the lawn, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn’t said a word, but Ben was right behind her, shouting at her and commanding her to stop and stay.

It was like her worst nightmare had just been brought to life and everything seemed black and white; her heart felt like it was torn to pieces when she saw that Jon had indeed moved on from her as if what they had together meant nothing to him. Her legs started to take strides until she was jogging down a sandy hill that leads to a rocky beach.

“Rey! Come back here!” Ben’s voice thundered above the air but she couldn’t hear it.

When she came upon a hairpin turn; a loud gloating and groaning noise bamboozled her and she saw a long neck and head of a creature pop out of the cliffside. Rey had no time to react, she was immediately thrown off the downhill path, that she tumbled down the grassy and sandy cliffside.

“Rey!” Ben screamed when he saw her fall off.

He immediately ran towards the direction she fell out, only to see her belly down on the sand at the beach below.

“Oh, fuck! Rey!” he screamed again as he slid down the cliffside.

Ben scurried to her side then he flipped her up to her back, but as soon as he did, Rey tossed sand at his face and hissed,

“Yeah! Flip me like a pancake, that’s great! What if I had a back injury and you just caused me a lifetime suffering being paralyzed on my lower body?!” she snapped as she hit Ben once more in the arm, also scattering sand into his perfect black hair.

But Ben was not fazed, instead he said, “What the fuck happened to you back there? Why did you just bolted out of the reception?”

Once more, Rey remembered Jon again; the way he held out that little velvet box, and that painful wanting inside her wishing that it should be her being presented a diamond engagement ring.

Her chin curled as her face contorted to a grimace that was followed by tears.

“Is it because of that Jon? Dammit Rey, you have to fucking let him go!” Ben pushed her shoulder down.

Rey retaliated with the same gesture but she couldn’t move Ben, not even one bit.

“Why the hell do you care?! These are my feelings, okay? If I wanted to be sad over my ex-boyfriend proposing to his current girlfriend, then I will be!” Rey shouted at the top of her lungs, then she tried to stand up even though her heels were sinking into the soft sand.

Ben followed her and tried to stop her by grabbing her elbow down, not planning to let go.

“You have to let go! Let the past die! Nothing’s going to happen with you if you keep hurting yourself that way! You’re nothing, do you understand me? You’re nothing to him!”

She gasped after she heard that from him, but Ben tried to reach out for her hand as he completed what he really meant,

“You’re nothing, Rey Johnson… but not to me.”

He placed his warm palm at the side of her face, his thumb swiping off the tears that had fallen into her cheeks.

“Now you’re being ridiculous, Solo,” she croaked then sniffed.

“No. I’m not. Stop holding on to the past… you carry these emotional baggages around like they still hold value.”

Rey was about to wipe off her tears with her arm, but Ben took out his handkerchief, without a word, and started to wipe off her tears and some specks of sand that stuck into her wet cheeks.

When Ben was done, he was suddenly hit at the side of his face with Rey’s palm,

“What do you mean with I am nothing?!” Rey placed her hands on her waist and thrust her chin up in defiance.

His eyes narrowed at her while his lips twitched at the corner. Rey observed as his eyes bore darkly into her, also his breathing went quicker. She had to take a step back because Ben looked terrifying as he shot her stabbing looks.

“Okay, are you going to kill me because I slapped you?” Rey’s tone faltered a bit, but the next thing she knew, Ben grabbed her shoulders and then he stole her breath with a kiss.

This kiss was very different from the one he gave her the night before; it was not sloppy or done out of drunkenness, it was as if Rey had just unleashed Ben’s primal side.

His tongue meticulously explored her mouth, sucked her breath out of her, nibbled her lower lip like it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted in his life. Once, Ben whispered something in between smacks of their lips,

“No one has ever slapped me before… now, you have to--suffer the consequences…”

This time, Ben cornered Rey into the nearest rock wall near them. He pinned her arms above her head while he placed his knee at her crotch, grinding it into her while he tasted her lips.

But before Rey could lose her judgement, she was suddenly aware that this make out session could lead to fucking. So, she had to pull away from Ben for a moment and turned her face away, that made his lips land on her cheek.

“Wait, wait… what are we doing? We’re out here on broad daylight… Are we really going to do this here?” Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

Ben looked from left to right, “We won’t be caught, no one goes here, trust me.”

Rey’s brows furrowed at Ben, “I’m not letting you fuck me without a condom.”

A devilish smile appeared on his lips as he pulled out a blue packet out of his jacket pocket. Rey gasped softly; he came prepared.

“Shall we?” Ben smoothly whispered while he proceeded to nibble the her earlobe.

That earned him a soft moan from Rey, but his knee grinding harder at her crotch was enough to make her eyes roll back. However, she snaked her hand down to his hard-on, as a revenge for turning her into that hot mess. She felt his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers, and to feel him that way brought her back to that night when she first touched him.

Meanwhile, Ben felt his knee up her crotch grow warmer; he needed to know if his assumption was right--he reached inside her skirt, until his hand found her panties, already soaked. He didn’t stopped there, he yanked her underwear down until it was only now hanging on her knees. He watched her face as his finger found the sensitive bud in the middle, rubbed it gently till Rey let out shaky gasps that set her senses ablaze.

“B-Ben!” she moaned as he continued rubbing her clit.

Rey held on to Ben’s shoulders for support because she thought she would pass out from the way he was fingering her.

For a moment, Ben stopped then he disappeared from her sight. When she looked down, Ben was kneeling down, he lifted her skirt up and started to eat her out.

“Ben! Bloody hell!” She groaned out loud the moment Ben’s tongue touched her folds.

She couldn’t well see what he was doing because he was being covered by her skirt; but she felt everything. He now sucked her clit, then his tongue played with it, sending shivers up her back; making her mewl like a kitten in between.

Rey couldn’t tell how long he had been on it, but it never stopped making her body shake and jerk with electrifying pleasure. He ate her like she was the only sustenance he needed.

But she knew she had to give back, so she placed her hands on the top of his head covered by her skirt, and pleaded,

“Ben… it’s my turn… Let me give it back to you,” she whispered.

Ben slowly turned away from her crotch; he drew out from her skirt and looked up to her eyes.

“Give back?” Ben mumbled, his lips were wet and shining against the bright sunshine.

Rey nodded, then she pulled Ben’s shoulders up, to which he responded to stand up to his feet. She now made him lean back against the rock wall; she knelt down into the sand, her face exactly level to his bulging hard-on being concealed by the zipper of his trousers. She spoke nothing more, but she pulled the notch of his zipper that gave a little space to his erection. Ben’s chest heaved as he watched her pull his boxers down, and take his cock out.

He closed his eyes as he felt the pad of her tongue made contact with the head, until he felt her whole mouth swallowing his cock--though only half of it.

“Oh, Rey… that felt fucking good…” Ben whispered, his breath shallow every time her head bobbed up and down on his cock.

“It’s been so long… since the last time I felt this…” he groaned.

Rey got curious, so she pulled her mouth away, “When was the last time?”, then she continued on sucking his cock.

Ben grabbed the rocky column on both of his sides for support as Rey’s technique was sending him off to the edge,

“Uhm… when I was 21… I vowed to be celibate when I joined First Order Enterprises. Sex was--oh! A distraction… I wanted to focus… so I could please my boss, to prove myself… worthy,” he breathed out, his eyes tightly shut because of the pure bliss that had come over him.

Rey sucked out his cock that it made a popping when she pulled away, “You sacrificed your own happiness for the First Order?”

She slowly stood her feet, but her hands kept jerking his cock; Ben replied,

“Sometimes one must sacrifice everything to achieve their dreams,” Ben whispered.

“Then let me show you what you have been missing,” Rey mumbled before she kissed him quickly.

Before anything else, she asked for the condom that he had brought; she placed it on him and pinched the tip. She switched places with him; her being in front of him and facing the rock wall, instructed him to keep her skirt up, while she guided her cock into her pussy.

“Are you ready?” Rey looked behind her and she saw him nod as a reply.

She let herself slide down to his cock; letting him fill her all the way up. Rey both felt afraid and fulfilled at the same time when Ben was now inside her; she felt a little afraid that he might rip her in half, having been out of practice (from sex) because of shying away from the dating game, but being so close to another person this way, was enough to make her forget all the loneliness she had kept inside her.

Ben placed his hands on her cheeks of her ass to hold her close, and also for purchase as he doubt that he will last as Rey felt like heaven.

But, Ben’s sweet reverie was quickly interrupted when Rey annoyingly remarked,

“What are those?!”

Ben followed her line of sight and saw the _Thala-Sirens_ perched at the edge of the cliffside; mooing while looking at the both of them.

“Thala-Sirens… they live near the sea and cliffsides. They’re harmless.”

Rey tilted her head as she observed them, “So that’s what spooked me--”

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when Ben thrust in and started to fuck her.

“Oh, Ben!”

Rey held on to the rock wall, or to anything as Ben’s hips smacked repeatedly behind her.

“This reminds me… of my grandad and nan…” Ben uttered.

Rey didn’t mind that he talked while they fucked, so he continued,

“They used to hang out… on beaches… when they were just dating.” Ben huffed, as he felt the walls of her pussy getting tighter around him.

“Then what? Tell me more, oh!” Rey moaned as she also held on to Ben’s hands that was clawing her hips.

“He… grandad… told my nan once… he doesn’t like sand! It was coarse--rough… irritating… that it gets everywhere!” He moaned out loud.

This time, Rey could feel that she was about to come as Ben kept on with his pace. She didn’t said anything else, but she wailed with overwhelming ecstasy when she came. Ben kept on, but she could feel his grip getting stronger.

“Rey… I’m coming… oh, fuck…”

She laced her fingers with his, “Go ahead, Ben…”

Minutes after, Ben came; he leaned down into her back, burrowed his head on her shoulder as he felt the pure bliss of his orgasm. He pulled out of her, then he took off the condom filled with his load.

While Rey leaned on the rock wall, out of breath and with messy, sexy hair.

“You better dispose that properly,” she pointed out.

Ben only smiled at her as he took out a small paper bag he had on his other jacket pocket. Rey grinned at the idea of Ben being so prepared for this.

“You know,” Rey reached out to help Ben place his cock inside and zip him up, “You’re grandad isn’t so good with pick-up lines.”

“I may have inherited his flirting skills,” Ben quipped.

They both knew they didn’t wanted to go back to the reception yet. Rey pulled the collar of his jacket to once more give Ben a kiss.

Rey didn’t anticipated anything of what has transpired a few moments ago to happen to her once she met this man and set foot on to that island. She also knew for a fact that no one would ever get close to her this way, but this time with Ben, it was different. No matter how weird their sex was, Rey was sure--she was ready to play the dating game again.

She was sure she couldn’t let him go and it would be her downfall if she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just had to confess that writing that sex scene between Rey and Ben had been a hilarious experience. I just based it from the sex scene that happened in the movie, but if that would happen in real life? I just thought that it would be hilarious and weird.
> 
> I hope I gave the scene some justice and that my grammar made any sense XD


End file.
